Queen of Hearts
The Queen of Hearts is the short-tempered and mostly villainous ruler of Wonderland in the ''Kingdom Hearts'' series. Personality The Queen of Hearts is a foul-tempered monarch who is very quick to judgment at the slightest offense. She is very demanding of her subjects and more so of her soldiers. The Queen of Hearts is emotionally dynamic; she is happy and jokeful one moment, then rude and annoyed the next. Physical Appearance The Queen of Hearts is a large woman dressed in regal attire and is usually seen carrying a small wand with a red heart on the tip. The Queen's collar is white and very tall, reaching her ears. Her gown has white lining (rather like the border of a playing card), with the rest of it being colored red and black. The left half of her dress has a short, black sleeve with a red cuff, a red abdomen, with everything below that being black. The right side is identical, but with inverted colors; a red sleeve, black cuff, black abdomen, and red lower half. She also wears a second dress or skirt with a similar split design, the left side being an alternating thick black line, thin yellow line pattern, while the right side is identical, but with inverted colors. The right side of this second skirt is actually a darker shade of yellow than the left, appearing more gold. The Queen of Hearts also has a round nose, gold earrings, and a small gold crown on her head. Her hair is black and tied into a tight bun on the back of her head with a red ribbon, though a few loose bangs dangle in front of her forehead. Story ''Kingdom Hearts The Queen of Hearts is an intra-world villain who appears in a major role in Wonderland. Despite insisting on Alice being decapitated for trying to steal the Queen of Hearts's heart, the Queen of Hearts is apparently in no way associated with Maleficent. Also, as she is not ''entirely evil, the Queen of Hearts is not completely a villain, even though she and her Card Soldiers are bosses. She accuses Alice for attempted theft of her heart in a trial. When Alice is ordered to be executed, Sora, Donald, and Goofy intervene to convince the Queen that Alice is innocent. The Queen of Hearts does not believe them, but agrees to free Alice if they can find evidence for her innocence. Although they find evidence with help from the Cheshire Cat, the Queen of Hearts refuses to release Alice, and her Card Soldiers hoist Alice high above the courtyard using the Crank Tower. Sora destroys the Crank Tower in order to free Alice, but she is instead kidnapped by the Heartless. The Queen of Hearts declares a ceasefire with Sora, Donald, and Goofy so that she can find Alice. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories The Queen of Hearts appears in Castle Oblivion as a figment of Sora's memory. In the memory recreation of Wonderland, the Queen of Hearts accuses Alice of stealing her memory and sentences her to death. In order to distract the Queen, Sora claims to be the "true thief", and the Queen has her Card Soldiers attack him. Sora defeats them and goes off to find the Trickmaster culprit, but even after defeating the offending Heartless, the Queen still refuses to believe that Alice is innocent. Fortunately, Alice tricks the Queen into believing that she had ordered Alice and Sora to find the Heartless that stole her memory, and thus no one has to lose their head. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days The Queen of Hearts appears in ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days as well, this time sending her Card Soldiers to look for three Heartless that had startled her. The Card Soldiers come back without finding the three Heartless, to her anger. She continues looking for the Heartless for several days afterward, still being unable to find them. ''Kingdom Hearts coded A data replica of the Queen appears in the third episode as a denizen of the Datascape, created from Jiminy's Journal. While trying to clear her world of Bug Blox, she loses her memories due to interference from the Blox and sends her Card Soldiers against Data-Sora, believing him to be the one who stole her memories. She regains her memories after the Blox are destroyed, promptly forgetting her pursuit of Data-Sora. Origin The Queen of Hearts first appeared as a very short-tempered, selfish, and bossy character form Lewis Carrol's book ''Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. She tried to behead Alice for ruining her croquet game, even though Alice played fairly and the Queen cheated. The "Queen of Hearts" did in fact have a husband, the King of Hearts. He was very kind but had a tendency to fall asleep a lot. Because he did not care for the affairs of his kingdom, and more on his 40 winks, he left his wife in charge. The Queen had a record of beheading 13 people the day Alice decided to drop by. Her record for all beheadings was countless, because it was her way of solving any problems. Gallery Queen of Hearts KHX.png| de:Herzkönigin es:Reina de Corazones fr:Reine de Cœur it:Regina di Cuori pt:Rainha de Copas Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Category:Characters in Chain of Memories Category:Characters in Re:Chain of Memories Category:Characters in 358/2 Days Category:Characters in coded Category:Characters in Re:coded Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts χ Category:Characters in Union χ